


whatever happens next. (i’ll stay by your side)

by treehousesinfrance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousesinfrance/pseuds/treehousesinfrance
Summary: Sirius and Remus write home with the long-due news of their relationshipRated T for language.Is this angst? I don't know...





	whatever happens next. (i’ll stay by your side)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> Not really sure if this is angst or not, really hope you enjoy reading!!
> 
> As always, please feel free to comment any suggestions or grammatical errors (and compliments) *cough* - wHAT?
> 
> Kudos appreciated

_Hi Mum and Dad,_

_How are you going? Haven’t heard from you in a while_

_Thanks so much for the sweets in the mail! I really enjoyed them (so did the rest of my dorm). Sorry I haven’t been in touch for a while. I’ve been trying to focus more on my studies so I’ve had less to time to write, but I have something some things to tell you and I thought it was only fair that you know what is going on in my life._

_So here goes. Number 1: I’m gay._

_I’ve known for quite a while now (and I’m assuming you had your own suspicions), but I just wanted to remind you that I’m the same person I’ve always been and I really hope you see me this way. I know you’re the most loving and accepting parents ever, but I wanted to tell you so that you would know. This is a huge weight off my chest._

_Number 2: I’m dating Sirius Black_

_I know you’re not particularly fond of his family (the same as me) but Siri is different. He’s kind and thoughtful and sweet and certainly not the same as the rest of the Black family. I’m sure he’d love to be invited over sometime during the Christmas break and you can get to know him better and you will see how amazing he is. But in the end, he makes me happy. And that’s all that matters, right?_

_I’m sorry if this letter is a bit of a shock._

_Love Always, Remus xx_

  
_P.S. Remember to feed the fish. We don’t want another dead one. R.I.P Bubbles._  
_P.P.S I can’t wait to see you at Christmas (and your famous eggnog)_

 

Remus carefully folded the envelope and sent an owl off with his message, his hands trembling as he let the bird leave the owlery. His parents were accepting of almost everything. They had dealt with his being a _werewolf_ for Merlin’s sake! They would be fine with this. He strutted decisively out of the cramped room and set off for the dormitories to see how Sirius was going with his respective letter.

 

He knew that Sirius’s parents were constantly looking for reasons to punish him for disrespecting the ‘noble name of Black’ and this news certainly won’t be giving Sirius any rewards other than perhaps pissing off his parents.

 

He opened the door tentatively to see Sirius lying on top of his bed staring blankly at a piece of parchment. He walked over, sitting next to the animagi and began rubbing his shoulders.

 

“How’s it coming together?” Remus peered over his shoulder to see his boyfriend’s letter.

 

_Mum. Dad._

_I’m fucking gay. And I’m fucking Remus._

_— Sirius_

 

“That’s a good…um-draft, but how about —“ he was interrupted  
“I think I’m all done” Sirius wriggled out of Remus’s grasp and headed towards the door. Remus scrambled over to him and held him back with the grab of his hand.

 

“Are you sure?” Remus’s face was softened and concerned. He didn’t want to add to the problem, but he also wanted to make sure Sirius wasn’t either.

 

“They’ll take it the same way no matter how I phrase it,” he said coolly. Too cool.

 

Remus, taking Sirius by surprise, wrapped his arms around him and felt the tense body shudder under his touch as he started to silently sob. It broke the werewolf’s heart. They sunk to the ground, maintaining their embrace, Remus slowly stroking Sirius’s hair. They stayed this way for several minutes.

 

“I-I hate that they’re like this” Sirius so very rarely showed his emotions and in hearing the crack in his voice, Remus held him tighter, feeling his own tears roll down his scarred cheeks.

 

“You don’t have to send it if you don’t want to”, Remus offered.

 

“‘No. I have to” Sirius replied recovering his composure. They broke apart and Remus brushed off the tears on Sirius’s cheeks and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Sirius, mustering all of his confidence, rose from the ground and flung open the door.

 

The walk to the owlery was silent. Not an awkward silence, but comfortable. Every now and then Sirius would feel a supportive squeeze on his hand. Their steps fell in step as they made the journey, which was taking significantly longer than usual.

 

———

 

Sirius was fidgeting his hands nervously underneath the table. Remus used his own in an attempt to halt his nerves. He gave him a reassuring glance and returned to his meal, just as a swarm of owls entered the great hall, causing a lot of racket as they searched for those who needed mail. Remus glanced around the large room. Lilly had received the Daily Prophet and a purple envelope, undoubtedly from James who offered her a wink. She scoffed in disapproval and began to read the Prophet. James had received a similar combination of mail, minus the letter. Peter was too busy nibbling on his food to notice the letter that landed nearby his plate.

 

Simultaneously, two letters landed: One for Sirius. One for Remus. They shared a knowing look. So much can be transferred in a look: love, support, fear. Remus gave Sirius’s hand a final squeeze before they both began to open their letters, but Remus was mainly watching Sirius. He swept his black hair off his face and ripped open the letter. The seconds that Sirius spent reading the letter felt like months to Remus. His boyfriend’s face was unreadable until…a sigh-of-relief? Sirius’s eyes met Remus’s and mouthed to him ‘it’s OK’, and showed him the unmistakable stamped ‘Black’ letter:

 

_We know. We’re not completely oblivious._

_It’s not like you can disappoint us any more._

 

The words on the parchment filled Remus with rage. ‘ _It’s not like you can disappoint us anymore_ ’!?? Are you fucking kidding me!?

 

He looked back at his boyfriend who was glowing. Remus’s anger softened and he leant towards Sirius and took his hand. The relief on his face was evident.

 

“Are you going to open yours?” Sirius asked, peering at the unopened envelope.

 

“Oh. Right” Remus had completely forgotten about his own letter, being too worried about his boyfriend.

 

He carefully opened it, hoping to preserve the words inside.

 

_Don’t come back for Christmas._

 

The words hit him like a tsunami. His parents. His over supportive parents. He hands began to tremble once more. He read the words again, making sure he read them right. Again. Again. They stayed the same. He flipped over the parchment. Blank. He felt his surroundings facing away. They worried calls of Sirius were muted, along with the usual chatter and sound of the great hall. All of his senses were focused on the words. What they represented. Was this it? Would his parents ever speak to him again? His vision was gone, replaced by a high pitched ringing, gradually growing louder until unbearable. He wanted to scream. So he did.

 

———

 

“Remus? Remus!” The colour was gone from Sirius’s cheeks and he looked even more worried than after a full moon. The familiar scent of medical potions and cleaning chemicals filled Remus’s nostrils. The hospital wing? What had happened? The memory came back to him and he felt as though he had been hit by something. His head was pending. His breathing quickened.

 

“Hey hey, breeeeathe, OK? Everything’s going to be fine OK?” Sirius had a tight grip on his boyfriend’s hand as he urged him to calm down. Slowly, Remus calmed down. Sirius was gently stroking his hand with his thumb, their fingers intertwined.

 

“Here. Have this. It’ll help”

 

“Chocolate…” Remus took the piece from Sirius’s hand and placed it in his mouth, before succumbing to violent sobs. Sirius held him, the way he had when he was upset.

 

“It’s OK. Whatever happens next, I’ll stay by your side” With these words of comfort, Remus drifted off to sleep. Sirius refused to leave that night because that would mean waking his Moony and “Poppy, I swear to Merlin if you make me leave him you’ll have to reserve one of these hospital beds for you”. They were left uninterrupted.

 

———

 

Murder. Death. Destruction. And Remus no longer has anyone by his side.


End file.
